mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Connor Chapman
Connor Deacon Chapman (November 18th, 1953 - July 9th, 2010) was born in Ruby Springs Kansas. His Uncle was a Catholic Priest, and he always looked up to his uncle. Connor attended Sunday School every day until he was 18. He became a Catholic Priest at St. Anne's Catholic Church in 1977 at the age of 24. As a priest, he counseled many people. Most people considered him a cheerlful minsister. He got along with everybody. But in 1981 he was arrested and tried for the murder and rape of Cathleen Hughes. He had found her in the Church Parking lot late one night, dead. In prison he was raped by his fellow inmates. In 1984 he was released after evidence surfaced that Charlie Richardson murdered Cathleen Hughes. After being released he returned to the church, but his faith had wavered. He began sexually molesting young boys and girls. His first was Natalie Stark. Other victims included JJ Joyce and her siblings Alena Rubini and DC Fitzgerald. It was because of this that he was a suspect in the Angels of Death murder investigation. He was murdered by DC Fitzgerald and his sister on July 9th. They hung his body in the church with the words "EVIL LURKS IN RUBY SPRINGS! I HUNT TO BRING IT OUT! EVIL DOERS BEWARE! I COME FOR YOU AS I DID FOR HIM!" written in blood. =Childhood= Growing up, Connor always looked up to his Uncle, who was a catholic priest. His uncle helped out in the community, and was considered a pillar of the community. Connor attended church services every Sunday, and went to sunday school. He always knew he wanted to serve god, belieiving that it was his mission in life. =High School= In High School, Connor was reasonably intelligent. He often objected to the way his science teacher taught classes, and struggled as a result. He also refused to read certain books in English classes. =Becoming a Priest= When he was 24 years old he became an ordained Catholic Minister at St. Anne's Catholic Church. There he helped counsel couples, talk to troubled teens, and assist in the community in other ways. Most people considered him someone that they could trust. He was happy with his job as a minister, and enjoyed serving god. =An unlucky Night= At around 10:00 PM on January 3rd 1981, Father Chapman was leaving the church when he saw a woman in the parking lot lying face down. That woman turned out to be Cathaleen Hughes. She was dead. He immediately called 911. Unfortunately because he found the body he was the number one suspect. Only his fingerprints were found on her body, and he was arrested. =Trial= The Trial went quickly, because Father Chapman wasn't able to afford an attorney. The state appointed attorney did nothing to help his case, and because his fingerprints were found on the body the jury found him guilty of rape and murder. He was sentenced to life in prison. =Prison Time= During his time in prison, his fellow inmates often raped him seeing him as weak. None of the other inmates would let him have a break. This caused him to question his faith in god. He spent four years in prison, and often spent time in the hospital ward, or in solitary confinement. At first he tried to pray for his safety, but the less it worked the more he lost his faith in god. =Release from Prison= In 1984 he was released from prison when police were investigating the disappearance of a local woman in Colorado, and found hairs belonging to Cathaleen Hughes in Charles Richardsons house. Further investigation implicated Charles Richardson in her murder, including hotel surveillance proving that Mr. Ricahrdson raped Ms. Hughes. Upon being released from prison, Connor returned to being a priest as it was the only thing he knew how to do. But he was a changed man. =Victims= Upon returning to the clergy, Connor started abusing his position as minister. His first victim was 16 year old Natalie Stark. He told her that she was sinning by making him have these unclean thoughts. He forced her to have sexual relations with him. He had several other victims, including Natalie's own two daughters, Britain Stark and Brianna Stark Known Victims: *Natalie Stark (Age 16-18) *Danica Valentine (Age 12-16) *Allison Avery (Age 8-14) *Owen Gale (Age 9-14) *Desiree Valentine (Age 7-16) *Marcia Weston (Age 8-16) *Coco Dobbs (Age 10-16) *DC Fitzgerald (Age 13-14) *JJ Joyce (Age 15-16) *Georgia Hagen (Age 12-16) *Venus Mercado (Age 8-15) *Alena Rubini (Age 9-10) *Britain Stark (Age 8-16) *[[Brianna Stark (Age 6-13) In 2006, Natalie Stark confronted him about what he was doing to her daughters, and warned him that if he continued, she would personally kill him. =Angels of Death Murder Investigation= During the Angels of Death Murder Investigation, he was named a suspect because of his horrors, and because he was the father of JJ Joyce's child, Erika Joyce. The horrors he committed caused him to be a suspect. He tried hiding the fact he was a pedophile and a rapist. =Death= On July 9th, 2010 his body was found hung at the church. It is believed he suffered greatly while the Angel siblings murdered him. =Quotes= "She comes to church fairly regularly. Other than that, she's just a normal teenager I think." - on Lana Clark "Not at all, child. Has someone... said something?" - on Allegations of Molestation "Let us not mourn her loss. Let us instead praise what she had given us. I know that we all needed her. But god... he needed her more. And now she's up there in heaven, helping as she always had here on earth. God Bless." - On the death of Trish Wakefield Category:Priests Category:Suspects Category:MISTX3 Characters Category:MISTX3 Suspects Category:Victims Category:MISTX3 Victims Category:Deceased Characters Category:MISTX0